Aurora Fiend Jed
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50815 |no = 1103 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 120 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 34, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74 |normal_distribute = 20, 12, 36, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 34, 37, 56, 61, 66, 71, 76, 81, 86 |bb_distribute = 14, 4, 4, 10, 4, 28, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 34, 37, 40, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88 |sbb_distribute = 13, 4, 4, 4, 9, 3, 3, 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A staff officer from Mildran. Amidst the many demons who longed for the purity of combat, Jed won many battles with his brilliant strategies and techniques. However, there was one opponent who always got the best of him, and that was Cyan, the queen of Estoria's closest associate. Though he won every battle he ever had with her, he always failed to land a finishing blow, which facilitated the establishment of an allegiance between Mildran and Estoria. This allegiance would them prompt Adel to make a proclamation along his former enemy that would rock Jed to the core. |summon = King Adel is our absolute ruler. Anyone who dares stand above him shall be crushed by my hand! |fusion = You should already know what you need to provide me with. So hurry up and get more. |evolution = If you have evolved me it must mean you have learned of King Adel's true greatness. | hp_base = 4134 |atk_base = 1717 |def_base = 1570 |rec_base = 1424 | hp_lord = 5996 |atk_lord = 2358 |def_lord = 2167 |rec_lord = 1971 | hp_anima = 6738 |rec_anima = 1773 |atk_breaker = 2556 |def_breaker = 1969 |def_guardian = 2365 |rec_guardian = 1872 |def_oracle = 2068 |rec_oracle = 2268 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Ares' Excelsior |lsdescription = Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Zealous Burst |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Centurio |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & adds Atk reducing effect to attack for 1 turn |sbbnote = 30% boost & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% & Atk Down buff lasts 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50814 |evointo = 50816 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Light Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Centurio'''s (SBB) Atk reduction effect is added to all allies for 3 turns, debuff effect inflicted on enemies last for 1 turn |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Jed2 }}